The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
|caption = North American Wii box art, featuring Link in Hylian and wolf forms. |developer = Nintendo EAD |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Eiji Aonuma |producer = Shigeru Miyamoto |designer = Yoshiyuki Oyama |programmer = |artist = Yusuke Nakano Satoru Takizawa |writer = Aya Kyogoku Takayuki Ikkaku Mitsuhiro Takano Eiji Aonuma |composer = Toru Minegishi Asuka Ohta |engine = Modified version of the The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker |format = |release = Wii NANovember 19, 2006 JPDecember 2, 2006 EUDecember 8, 2006 Nintendo GameCube JP December 2, 2006 NADecember 11, 2006 EU December 15, 2006 |genre = Action-adventure |mode = Single player |rating = B (12+) T for Teen |platform = Wii, Nintendo GameCube |media = |requirement = |input = Wii Remote and Nunchuk, GameCube Controller }} The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ( ) is the thirteenth game in Nintendo's critically acclaimed ''The Legend of Zelda'' video game series. It is an action-adventure game developed by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development and published by Nintendo for the Wii and Nintendo GameCube video game consoles. Originally planned for release in November 2005, it was delayed by Nintendo so that the EAD staff could add more content and refine the game. The Wii version was released on the dates of the Wii launch, in November and December 2006. This makes Twilight Princess the first Zelda game to debut at the launch of a Nintendo console. The GameCube version was released in December 2006, making this game the last title to be released for the GameCube. Twilight Princess was called The Wind Waker 2 during its early internal development, but was changed to Twilight Princess as development progressed. The Wii and GameCube versions are identical except that they are mirror images of each other. Twilight Princess ''is the first game in ''The Legend of Zelda series to be rated T by the ESRB, for fantasy violence and animated blood. The game's story focuses on Link as he tries to prevent the Twilight Realm from engulfing Hyrule as both a human and a wolf with the help of a mysterious creature named Midna. It takes place many years after Majora's Mask, on the timeline created after the events of Ocarina of Time. The Wii version is also the first game in which Link is right-handed. In the Super Smash Flash series Items The golden Cucco that made its debut in this game appears a part of the Cucco Revenge Squad of the item in Super Smash Flash 2 that appears when a player hits a Cucco seven times. The golden Cucco deals much more damage than the normal Cucco's. Misc. As it was did in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, SSF2 based 's and 's appearances on their appearances in this game. 's appearance is based on concept art of her that was scrapped from this game. Link's weapons have been updated to this game's incarnations, such as the Gale Boomerang and Clawshot. The Bow has been replaced by the Hero's Bow. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:The Legend of Zelda universe Category:Nintendo